


Underground Morning

by ValleyNerd



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValleyNerd/pseuds/ValleyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from Tumblr for two D&D characters interacting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underground Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dirty_Corza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/gifts).



He heard water. Not running water, but water sloshing in a bowl. He was trying to figure out what direction it was coming from, but he was so out of sorts, there was a cool cloth pressed to his forehead before he got his bearings. His eyes snapped open, but his vision was too blurry to make sense of anything.

“Shh,” a voice said near his ear. The cloth was removed from his face, next dabbing at his neck and chest. “You’re fine, you can quit panicking.”

Panic. Was he panicking? He couldn’t see. He couldn’t move. His heart was racing. He was panting. Yes he was panicking.

“Aedan,” this time the voice was mildly exasperated, rather than soothing. “What did I _just_ tell you.”

The tone was so similar to his sister’s, Aedan forced himself to close his eyes and take a deep breath. Reminded himself where he was, and where his sister wasn’t. Reminded himself who owned that annoyed voice right next to him.

When next he opened his eyes, he managed to look up and focus on Mori’s small face. “G’mornin’, darlin’,” he said in a squeezed voice. “Is breakfast ready?”

With a deadpan expression, Mori dropped the wet cloth on his face. “No,” he answered.

Aedan’s quip was muffled by the cloth, which he couldn’t muster the strength to remove. “Aw don’t be like that,” he complained.

“You’re not funny,” Mori told him, taking the cloth back and dipping it in the bowl of water again. “In fact, you’re injured. Charlie’s been working on you all night.”

Aedan’s throat tightened. “Night?”

“Two nights, actually.”

Aedan groaned. “Zaani is mad, isn’t she.”

“You’ve racked up at least a dozen new brandings, by her count.” This earned an outright whimper. “Charlie talked her down, though. You’ll only be getting two.”

Aedan chewed his lip, discomfort and a hint of fear in his eyes. Doubtless he was imagining facing their master’s ire at the tip of a brand.

Mori chose not to tell him about the ten new brands on his own back.


End file.
